


Tender

by gaypidge



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bulimia, Eating Disorder, Eating out, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, anyways mal and evi have some problems and they help each other with like..... life. ok, dont read if youre like. young duh, i wrote this with a hangover like four months ago and forgot about it ksnxkmcnd, ok i think thats the trigger warnings.., the whole shebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypidge/pseuds/gaypidge
Summary: Evie just wants to be good enough for someone, Mal thinks she always was.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> GOD i am sorry for all this angst but like..... i swear theres a happy ending. TW for abuse and eating disorders uhhhhh. ya. also theres smut PLEASE dont judge how bad it is i've never written smut before and i kind of cant believe i actually did wrow......

Every morning Evie woke up, stretched, got out of bed and weighed herself. Every morning she was disappointed, standing in front of her bathroom mirror and contorting her body to expose as many faults as possible. Not good enough, not good enough, not good enough… no wonder her mother didn’t think anyone would ever love her. Evie didn’t blame her, after all she was just trying to help her. Help her be happy, beautiful, and wealthy… help her finally be good enough.  
Evie didn’t know if she would ever be enough. She didn’t know if she would ever be able to count enough bones, if the space between her thighs would ever be large enough. All she knew was that if she wanted a good life, with a nice husband and a white picket fence then she would have to try.  
So she did. She went for days and days without eating, but she kept slipping up. She indulged, and she regretted it, and she fixed it just like her mother taught her. Her mother was always making her better.  
Evie met Mal when she was fourteen, instantly drawn in by the vibrant purple hair and bright taunting smile. Mal was bad, and together they became awful. However behind closed doors, Mal would cry to her. She would bawl about her own inadequacy, about being a failure. She would confide in Evie, tell her that she deserved the blows delivered by her mother, deserved the bloody nose and the black eye. Evie cried for her that night, dreaming fitfully of Mal locked away in the dark with no one but that evil woman for company. She wasn’t so sure that she wanted to be bad anymore.  
The unlikely friendship between the rebel and the princess blossomed quickly. To the rest of the Isle it was nonsensical but to them it was an escape route, a way to be who they really wanted. They would sit and watch movies, and Mal would play with the other girl’s blue locks until she fell asleep. Behind closed doors, Mal was tender. Behind closed doors, Mal felt free to place a soft kiss upon the other girls pink lips, to smile as her eyelashes fluttered in sleep.  
Mal always knew when something was wrong, Evie could tell. No matter how hard she tried to hide it it was like she had a sixth sense, always able to guess when Evie was at her lowest points. One day Mal walked in while she was trying to fix her previous mistakes - her mind awash with shame and her mother’s scornful voice. She held her as she cried on the bathroom floor, listened while she sobbed. She kissed her cheek and wordlessly ran her a bath, washing her hair and getting her into clean pyjamas. She stayed with her that night, watched over her through sleep and chased away the nightmares.  
When Evie woke up she was met with two surprises - the smell of fresh pancakes and the alarming disappearance of the weighing scales that had sat for so long beside her bed. Evie couldn’t take it, she screamed and cried and threw the food away before Mal had even set it down. Why couldn’t she understand that Evie just wanted to be good enough?  
Evie refused to see Mal for a month. Her face turned gaunt, her ribs worryingly prominent. She smiled but it looked pained. Whatever beauty she had been trying to achieve had slipped away, replaced by haggard looks and harsh lines, empty eyes and a brittle voice. She looked almost unrecognisable in the mirror, and she wasn’t sure she liked it. Her mother gave her a thin lipped smile and she wasn’t sure if she liked that either.  
Then her mother went away on what she called ‘royal business’ and Evie was left alone. It felt worse than she had imagined it could, as she floated around her own home like a ghost. She felt lost, ungrounded, like her anchor had been thrown overboard before even being tied down.  
Finally, after agonising weeks spent apart, Mal clambered up the castle wall to Evie’s room. She was desperate, frenzied and nursing a fractured wrist. When Evie flung open her shutters she was reminded of a wounded animal and she wept. Mal threw herself through the window, knocking Evie to the floor and they sobbed through their tearful embrace.  
What felt like hours later, Evie bandaged Mal’s wrist as Mal sat trembling on her bed. Her back was straighter than an arrow, knees pressed tightly together as she told Evie all that had happened in her absence. She told her how her mother had found her crying and had cast her down into the dungeons in a fit of rage, angered so severely by the weakness of her own daughter that she didn’t let her see the light for weeks. When she was allowed to resurface, Maleficent had laughed it off airily despite her evident injuries. Mal’s eyes flitted fitfully around the room as she explained, as if she was looking for anything that could pose a threat to her. When Evie went to pull her into a hug her face transformed into a mask of terror and she flinched, jerking away like she had been scorched. Evie’s heart ached as Mal looked up with tear stained eyes and let out a small whimper, as if someone was still hitting her, still keeping her in the dark.  
The princess vowed never to let it happen again and offered to let Mal stay with her. She was awoken at least five times by Mal gasping and clutching at the bed sheets, her face contorted in pain as the nightmares washed over her. Evie stroked her hair and sang to her every time and eventually she relaxed, lulled back into a peaceful sleep - at least for a while.  
After a few weeks, Evie held Mal in her sleep as she grew more accustomed to a tender, nonviolent touch. She would rock her through the nightmares, singing softly into her hair and kissing her cheek. Sometimes Mal woke up and pressed her face into Evie’s shoulder, and Evie pretended not to notice the tear stains on her pyjamas or the way she would shake. Evie just carried on singing, and once or twice Mal would hum in tune. She hoped it was a good sign.  
Mal started making dinner every night, spaghetti bolognaise or cottage pie or curry. Evie couldn’t find it in her heart to refuse and it became their tradition. Mal tried to teach Evie how to cook, and they swayed together in the kitchen, so lost in each other that they almost burnt the chicken. Mal turned the oven down and looked up at Evie through her lashes, before moving so suddenly that Evie was almost startled when she felt Mal’s lips against her own.  
It was nothing they hadn’t done before and yet it was entirely different, Evie unable to think despite the fact that her mind was in overdrive. They pulled apart and Evie couldn’t help but notice that Mal’s cheeks were flushed bright red, and she was almost certain that it wasn’t just from the heat of the oven behind her.  
They carried on like nothing had happened, Mal chattering about which spices she wanted to use as Evie stood behind her, stunned. They enjoyed a comfortable silence as they ate, both of their minds preoccupied with other things. Evie washed up and they went to bed like it had just been another normal day and Mal hadn’t made her rethink her entire life plan of 'get a rich husband’.  
Evie woke up the next morning to Mal clinging to her like a baby, head resting on her midriff as the sun filtered through the blinds and highlighted her choppy purple hair. She smiled, content, and stretched a little. Mal scrunched her face up, looking up at Evie and grinning toothily. She stretched up to peck her on the lips and for some reason, Evie was sure that this was the happiest she had ever felt.  
Mal got up with a chirp, scooting off to make them breakfast. Evie stood up rather less enthusiastically, moping about the fact that she had to leave her bed and padded to the kitchen. Mal had just started the kettle and was getting out two mugs, one for coffee and one for tea.  
“Hey,” Evie whispered as she came up behind her, knowing that Mal didn’t like to be touched without warning. She circled her arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder and twirling the few locks that had escaped from her ponytail around a finger. She moved from her shoulder to the side of her neck and couldn’t help but notice the hitch in Mal’s breathing. She nipped lightly at the tender skin and the other girl shivered all over, leaning further back into her.  
“Good?” she asked, worried she might have triggered something bad. Mal just nodded, eyes squeezed tightly shut and oh, Evie understood what was going on. This was one of her 'things’.  
Evie sucked on the soft skin of her neck, giggling a little at the soft “Mmph” that escaped from Mal’s mouth. She bit gently, licking over the bruises as Mal began to breathe heavier and heavier. The shorter girl was clutching onto the kitchen countertop so hard that her knuckles were starting to turn white so Evie spun her around, put her hands underneath her thighs and told her to jump. Mal did as she said, enjoying herself too much to disagree, and Evie carried her over to the table and set her down as gently as possible. Evie slid her hands down to the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and Mal nodded her consent. Evie slipped her fingers inside, trying so hard to make it good that she almost missed the way Mal’s face scrunched up, almost didn’t fully appreciate the way her shaking hands were clasped around her neck or the way she threw her leg around her waist to give her as much access as possible. Evie almost missed the little moans she would let out, and the breathless way she would chant her name like it was her favourite spell. “Evie, Evie, Evie…” she trailed off, too blissed out to say real words and just moaned softly. Evie couldn’t believe how wonderful she looked on the kitchen table, strands of purple hair plastered to her face with her mouth wide open, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.  
One shower later, they finally sat down to have breakfast and Mal couldn’t stop staring at one end of the table and giggling. Evie thought it was adorable but also, she was trying to eat her bran flakes.  
For the next few weeks, Mal was constantly at Evie’s side trying to distract her from whatever task was at hand, whether that was kissing her while she was trying to make important phone calls or walking around in nothing but her underwear while Evie was trying to get ready for the day. Now, the princess didn’t exactly mind these distractions but it soon became obvious what Mal wanted to do - she wanted to return the favour.  
Evie wasn’t sure if she was ready for Mal to really see her, all of her. She felt especially conscious about all the weight she had put on, no matter how reassuring Mal was. She was terrified of the judgemental looks that would ensue as the other girl took in all her flaws and finally realised that Evie wasn’t good enough for her. But… Mal was very persistent and Evie knew it was inevitable. She was just trying to savour this one taste of happiness for as long as possible, before she ruined it all.  
Evie had been dodging Mal’s advances for two weeks before Mal had enough. When Evie pushed her away with the excuse of not wanting to ruin her makeup, Mal had bitten her lip and looked away. Evie knew something was wrong straight away, scooting forward on the bed so she could kiss her forehead and ask her what was wrong.  
“Do you not want me?” Mal blurted out, shocking herself as much as Evie. She hadn’t meant to ask her that or pressure her, but her own anxiety was eating her up inside. What if Evie had realised how broken she truly is? What if, Mal winced, what if she thought she had made a mistake?  
“Of course I do!” Evie exclaimed, shocked that someone as perfect as Mal could ever even think such a thing. “I’m just… I’m scared that afterwards you won’t want me. I know I don’t have the nicest body in the world but I don’t want you to realise how fucking flawed I am.”  
“Evie, you know you are always going to look perfect to me, right? You always have!” She paused, worrying her lip between her teeth. “I promise I would never ever judge you for anything like that… so when you feel comfortable enough I want you to know that you can come to me, okay? You’re gorgeous in every single way.”  
Evie bit the inside of her cheek. “Well… if you promise you won’t judge me then I’m willing to try it whenever you want. Just, slowly, okay?”  
Mal nodded, kissing her sweetly. When she pulled away her lips were so red, Evie couldn’t help but pull her back in. She swept her tongue along her bottom lip and Mal opened her mouth, shivering. She moved onto Evie’s lap and, straddling her, she began to kiss her everywhere she could. She trailed kisses along her jaw, sucked on the soft spot at the hollow of her throat. When Evie moaned she could feel the vibrations through her lips, and she couldn’t help but groan softly.  
She kissed along her arms, from her fingertips to the hem of her sleeve. She gazed at her hopefully, and Evie scrunched up her eyes and nodded. She grabbed the end of her shirt, pulling it off bit by bit to give her time to adjust. Finally it was off and Mal threw it to the floor, unhooking her bra victoriously. She gently shoved Evie back against the bed, admiring every inch of exposed skin. Evie shivered underneath her gaze, wishing she would look away and yet keep staring at the same time.  
Mal bent down, still straddling her, and kissed the soft flesh of her belly. “Perfect,” she muttered under her breath. She made her way up her torso, kissing each of her hips and then just above her belly button, running her hands over her soft skin. She gazed upon her with wonder, unable to comprehend how Evie could ever see herself as anything less than wonderful, majestic, perfect.  
Finally, she let Evie sit upright again and began sucking and nipping at her collarbones and the sensitive spot at the hollow of her throat. Evie was breathless, trying to say Mal’s name with barely any noise coming out.  
“You are… so fucking… hot, babe, you’re perfect,” Mal kept trying to multitask, kiss her breathless and compliment her at the same time. “So amazing, so good.” Evie moaned into her mouth, obviously liking the praise.  
“Can I?” Mal asked tentatively, tapping at her waistband. Evie just threw her head back and panted, which Mal took as a yes. Her pants were skintight so Evie had to wriggle out of them on her own, and Mal took that opportunity to take her own shirt off so that Evie wouldn’t feel as exposed.  
Evie had no words to describe the situation, too out of it to even muster up a simple 'hot’. What she did know was that whatever Mal was doing was amazing and - holy fuck, was that her tongue? Evie felt her legs twitch, felt Mal laugh against her inner thigh. She twisted her tongue just fucking right and Evie honestly couldn’t take much more of this, how the hell was Mal so good? She threw her arm over her eyes, moaning so loudly that they could surely hear it outside the castle.  
Mal slipped her tongue out and Evie whimpered with the loss, but her fingers soon replaced it. She kissed her like she was starving, sucked on her collarbones and tugged lightly at a lock of blue hair. She buried her face in her hair and whispered into her ear. “Good girl, so fucking good, so perfect, look so amazing,” Evie gasped, “Come on baby, come for me now, so fucking hot I’m losing my mind, so hot, shit, oh, shit.” Evie shuddered and came just as Mal came into her own hand, and she kissed her through it.  
“Baby,” Mal murmured. Evie just groaned, too spent to even think about doing anything. “No, baby, this is important.”  
“Fine, fine, what is it?”  
“Are we, like, girlfriends now?”  
Evie laughed. “I think we’re soulmates.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in july with a HORRIBLE hangover on 2 hours sleep so...... please dont judge my abilities based on this shitstorm i was just feeling bad and wanted to Project lmao


End file.
